A New Generation
by studiousss155
Summary: It's James's first year and he has many surprises for Hogwarts. Will poor Minnie be able to stand another Marauder? Lets hope the school is still standing. Slightly Ooc maybe Au later on. I OWN NOSSING!
1. The Sorting

**A NEW GENERATION**

"BYE MUM! BYE DAD!" cried the young James Potter out the window of the scarlet train, the Hogwarts Express. Harry Potter looked down on his wife and wife and wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. James slowly leaned back in to the compartment he was sharing with his two cousins Fred Weasley and Violet Dursley.

"Hey Clawfoot," Fred said. James whipped his head around.

"Yeah Morte?" James replied.

"Look who's outside," Fred whispered. Both he and Violet glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw a tall figure clad in green and silver and a shock of forest green hair with his wand drawn. Slowly, he and his companions stood up to go see what was going on. They slowly crept towards the door when they heard a clamor outside. James rushed over and ripped the train door open. There stood Teddy in all his Slytherin seventh year glory. Teddy turned to face the three 1st years.

_Welcome to Hogwarts Jamsie, I hope you are ready for a year of pure pain_. Teddy hissed out and turned towards his "beloved" god brother with a curse on his lips, not knowing that the three actually understood his parseltongue. As soon as he spit out the hex, James had a shield up and waiting, making the curse bounce off of it and dissipate, surprising Teddy.

_Oh how welcome I feel you Slytherin piece of… _James started to hiss out.

_James! Don't stoop to his level._ Violet soothed before things could go too far. Violet walked past Teddy and over to the small boy that was lying crumpled on the ground a few feet away from Teddy. Quickly she whipped out her wand and levitated them in to their compartment with Fred and James following and throwing deadly glares over their shoulders at a stunned Teddy.

"Enervate," Violet muttered under her breath with her wand pointed at the boy. Almost instantly he groaned and started shifting around on the bench near where he was placed. When his pale, icy eyes flickered open, Violet pounced. "Hi, I'm Violet Dursley, muggle born. I'm in first year and these are my cousins Fred Weasley and James Potter. What's your name?"

"Umm I…I'm Pius Malfoy, Halfblood. Wh…what happened?" He still looked kind of dazed.

"You got hexed by Teddy Lupin, a slytherin sixth year. He's my god brother and a complete git. By the way what did you do to make him so angry?"

"Well…he came in to the compartment I was in and started asking me questions like my name. He became really happy that I was a," he shuttered "a Malfoy. When he asked if I wanted to be in Slytherin, I said that I hoped to be in Gryffindor but would probably be in Hufflepuff. He got really angry at that and started hexing me. I passed out after he started speaking in that accent."

"That…that wasn't an accent. That was parseltongue. We all speak it and apparently so do you. _My cousin Teddy was put into Slytherin because of it. He turned on all of us who wanted to get in to Gryffindor, not that my parents know."_

"_I hardly remember how he used to be," _Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal an angry Teddy Lupin and three goons in Slytherin gear behind him.

"Ahh if it isn't the wannabes, the mudblood and the traitor all together, isn't this a right sight we got here boys. What do you think we should do to them, the bloody barron or the simpering snake? Personally I'd go for the snake."

The three hardly glanced at each other while the newest Malfoy started shaking in anger or fear. After what could only be described as drawn out, James got up and turned toward Teddy and Violet and Fred followed his lead by flanking him on his left and right respectively. Slowly Malfoy got up too and stood next to Fred all three drew their wands.

"Dear Teddy, to what do I owe the honor?" James drawled out. Teddy glowered at them. "What do you think Morte, Flick, switch or mummy?"

"Well Clawfoot, I was actually thinking of falling angel but I like mummy for this job." Violet replied with a nodding Fred, all the while Malfoy looking confused.

"Mummy it is." James nodded. Teddy started to get angry and was about to jinx them when it happened. Everything happened so fast, but it ended in four boys upside down and bound so that they couldn't move except for their heads and a sleek panther with growling at them and a cheetah prowling around them, making the four slytherins freak out. James stood watching Fred the panther and Violet the Cheetah scaring the others out of their wits. Malfoy just stood staring at the lot, wondering how they could be first years. "Off you go now boys," James flicked his wand making the boys fly out the door while the panther whined, disappointed. With two soft pops, Fred and Violet were back.

"How are you guys first years? I mean you're doing spells and are animagusses. I mean seriously, how did you guys do it?"

"Well, my dad and my uncle are aurors so they got permission for us to start training in wizardry early, in all aspects. That was kind of a loop hole because not only did that mean charms, potions and transfiguration but also animagi, not that the ministry knew that." James smirked. He may only be 11, but he, his siblings, and his cousins knew more than most 7th years.

"Sorry to ask…but aren't you muggle born?" Malfoy asked Violet.

"Yeah but my grandmum is the sister of Jamse's grandmum. My dad asked for his dad's help when I started doing accidental magic. Ever since, our families have been good friends. Our younger brother's are inseparable as are our younger sisters. Sorry to ask, but aren't you a Malfoy?" Violet replied.

"Umm… yeah I was wondering why you didn't throw me out of your compartment when I said I was a Malfoy."

"Well when anyone who gets on Teddy's badside…" James trailed off.

"Is on our good side. But did he say…" Fred picked up.

"That you were a halfblood…"

"And didn't want to be in Slytherin?" Violet just rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Well yeah, my dad…he changed a lot, fell in love with a muggle and all. Had quite a shock when she found out. My mum still loves me. Although, Granda wasn't too pleased with him." Suddenly the compartment's doors opened.

" Well 'ello deear cuzins. I ope you ad a gud train ride. We vill be arriving soon, so go get your obes on. Oh! And oo are you dear one?" Victoire asked, noticing poor little Pius Malfoy all bruised.

"This is Pius Malfoy, Vicky," James supplied, "And this is another cousin Victoire." He said turning to Malfoy.

"Please, all of you, call me Drake, it's my middle name. I absolutely HATE Pius." They all nodded.

"Oh and Vicky?" James said. "Drop the accent, your British, you've lived here your whole life. It's so fake."

"Fine James." Vicky sighed, plopping down next to her cousin. "It was getting too hard to not laugh when all the other children heard me. They all thought that I should be at Beauxbaton. Which I scoff at by the way. Well I'll see you later, I gotta tell ze ozer firs yearz zat we are arriving soon." She giggled, slipping in to her mother's accent. They all waved her off, then kicked Violet out so that the three boys could change. Once they did, Violet came back in, being trailed by some of their other cousins.

"Drake, this is Molly, Angie, Louis, Leah, Mark, and Roxanne. All first years." All were in their Hogwarts' robes. Soon enough the train pulled in to the station and and the ten of them poured out onto the asphalt of the platform.

"Firs' years over 'ere!" bellowed a voice.

"HAGRID!" nine kids yelled and ran over to the half-giant, almost tackling him. Drake and the rest of the first-years trailed them. After a moment or too of chatting, Hagrid lead them over to the boats. When they caught sight of the castle, the only noise that could be heard was gasps. The dark blue night sparked against the water. The castle on a cliff was lit up, each window adding its own charm. Words could not describe the brilliance of it all. Hagrid lead the group in to a cave and up a slippery staircase to a brilliant copper door, standing out from the stone that held it. Waiting for the group up top was a stern looking professor. Her mouth was in a thin line. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head. Her eyes, they were a contrast to the rest of her, showing mirth and kindess. A few red tendrils of hair had escaped her bun… wait…red hair… laughing eyes…then it clicked.

"MUM!" James shouted running up the rest of the stairs, followed by a chorus of "Aunt Ginnys" and eight more footsteps up the crumbling stairs. Ginny embraced her eldest child and her nieces and nephews in turn.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Ginny announced once she subdued her large family. "You will be sorted in to your houses in a moment, after I lead you in. Your house will be like your family. Or in some cases, is your family" she smirked, looking pointedly at James. "Treat it as such. Now follow me." The mostly trembling first years followed quietly after Ginny. Once outside the great doors, she stopped. "Form a two lines. James in front as there is an odd number." After the hustle for a good spot, James was in front, with Fred and Violet behind and the rest of his family behind them.

Ginny stood in front of her son, looking regal, in all her fiery glory. She took her wand out of her sleeve, turned to wink at her son, who, knowing his mother took out his wand, as did the rest of his cousins. With a quick flick, the doors banged open, making all inside jump out of their seats. Ginny started marching in with the first years following. Suddenly, James flicked his wand and muttered an incantation, creating a fiery Chinese dragon above all of them. Moving his body, he flexed around with the dragon making it move this way and that. Knowing that Violet was ready, James passed the dragon off to her, conjuring up another. Together, they moved the dragons in sync over all the house tables and the staff table, much to the amusement of their relatives. Behind them Fred was lighting fireworks with his wand and threw them high in to the air. The Fire Dragons caught them in their mouths and seconds later exploded and words formed above the school and bits of fire rained down on everyone.

**THE MARAUDERS ARE BACK!**

**THE NEWEST GENERATION!**

**BE AFRAID, BE VERY AFRAID!**

Up at the head table the Headmistress, McGonagall, shuttered at the thought of having them here once again. Getting her bearings, she stood up. "Yes thank you James Potter, Fred Weasley and Violet Dursley for that…wonderful display. Now for the sorting, bring out the hat please Mr. Filch." Slowly, the old caretaker brought out an old raggedy hat and a tripod and set it in front of the headmistress. "When I call your name, you will come up to be sorted. Anderson, Belle."

The hat sat for a moment on her head and she became the first hufflepuff. Slowly, they made their way down to the D's. "Dursley, Violet" was soon called. The hat was placed on her head and she was plunged in to darkness.

_Ahhh _a voice said inside her head_ A great mind really. And related to the Potters. Not a big surprise there. You are a loyal friend and you love to learn, qualities that are cherished be Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But no you have too much courage and bravery for that, no you should be in _"GRYFFINDOR" the table broke out in to cheers as she was the first Gryffindor of the year, surprisingly. She sat down to pats on the back by her fellow Gryffindors. She began to zone again until they hit the M's. Drake was called.

The hat was barely on his head when it started to say something, but quickly stopped.

_Ahh another Malfoy. You shall be in_ "Sl…"

"Wait did you actually look in my mind or just that I'm a _Malfoy_.

_Well…fine lets have a look yes? Lots of cunning, but whats this? You are friends with a Potter, and you are loyal. But you are also brave and true to yourself, as many are not. Now that I take a look you really are a _"Gryffindor!" the hat bellowed. The hall was silent until someone started clapping behind him and slowly everyone started clapping too. Quickly, he made his way down to Violet who clapped his shoulder. Slowly the hall went back to the normal volume until "Potter, James" was called. You could hear a pin drop.

_Well, well another Potter with black hair and green eyes. You are exactly like your grandfather, I see cunning and brilliant. You also have your mother's temper and father's wit. A good combo, I believe. What's this? You are a LION animagus? A true Gryffindor you are, as you shall be a _"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers for their newest member. He made his way down to the table with a new bounce in his step. They all zoned until one last name was called. With rapt attention, they watched Fred swagger up to the hat, put it on his head for maybe a millasec before it called out "Gryffindor" once again.

In the end, the rest of the Weasley's were placed in Gryffindor, to no one's surprise. At the end of the feast, Victoire lead the first year Gryffindors, most of whom she was relayed to, up to the common room. When they entered, they all gasped at the beautiful common room, all red and gold. After being directed up to their dorms, they all fell asleep almost instantly.

**A.N. now this could go either way, become a series, or end here. You tell me. Love it? Hate it? Cupcakes for reviwers!**


	2. DADA

A NEW GENERATION

CHAPTER 2

BECOMING LEGENDARY

James woke up the next morning before the sun had risen, as he usually does. Quietly he crept over to his best mate's bed. Slowly he crouched down beside the bed, took out his wand and conjured up a bucket of ice-cold water. After making sure that he had put a silencing charm on the bed, James dumped the bucket right onto his head.

Fred shot out of his bed screaming bloody murder. James could do nothing but roll on the floor laughing his head. "What the hell Claw? Why did you do that?" James sat up and wiped the last of his tears off his cheek.

"Payback midear. I just had to take the chance. Now truce till Christmas? We need to plan our opening prank?"

"Alrighty milady, we shall be at peace at school. But what shall be the opening prank for this morning?"

"Well I was thinking that we could charm those Scummy Slytherin's to be red and gold. Then they could chant something…"

"MARAUDERS STRIKE AGAIN! Then they could do a jig. But first I believe we should make them say random stuff all day."

"YEESSS! We should head down. Dad says that they changed the entrance to the Slytherin common room, not that it matters" James smirked. Slowly they crept down to the Slytherin commons. They entered the dungeons and made their way over to the door. A snake appeared on the slab of stone that made up the door.

"Iiidentification pleassse," It hissed.

"Let's see if Uncle Fred and George's way still works. A firework in the third chink to the left in the stone?"

"Yeah, here my dad told me to try the new silent ones." The boys bent down and counted the third chink in the stones to the left of the door. Fred took out a Silework and lit it with his wand. Then Fred shoved it in the well-used chink. Quickly James raised a shield. A silent shock wave shook the hall and a panel slid open on the floor. James and Fred cautiously jumped in to the hole. Silently it slid closed.

The winding pathway lead them deep under the slytherin's common. Finally they reached a small set of steps that lead into darkness. Carefully they crept up the steps and pushed open the trap door. Silently, they walked towards the dorms. Fred and James split up, Fred to the first-years and James to the second-years. Both placed the charms on the Slytherins, James with evens and Fred with odds, they met up at the seventh year dorms.

"Hello Teddy," James muttered under his breath.

"Let's do something else to him. How about pink?" Fred grinned.

"No. He's an metamorphagus. He can just change back. What about his, and all his room mates' robes pink?"

"Yeahh all right." And they placed the charms on the robes and the boys, even Teddy, though they knew it wouldn't stay.

**-oo0oo-**

Later that morning James and Fred sat down to breakfast with Violet and Drake.

"Hey where were you guys this morning?" Violet leaned over.

"We…we were…ahhh…" Fred trailed off.

"You guys were pranking weren't you? Why didn't you guys call me?"

"Don't worry, you can help with the next part," James rolled his eyes.

"Fine," She huffed.

"What did you guys do?" Drake leaned in. James and Fred just smirked. Violet just stared them down. Just as Fred was cracking under her glare, there was a commotion at the staff table. Ginny walked in with a man with shock of pure black hair and piercing green eyes. James's eyes bugged out, his mouth to the table. Not only did he forget his mom was here but his DAD was here too! That meant that so were his siblings! Oh no, that was not good. Maybe they were staying with one of his aunts and uncles. His hopes were dashed when two kids dashed out behind his parents screaming "JAMIE!"

Lily and Albus Potter ran to their eldest brother. Harry and Ginny just smirked. The two rambunctious kids tackled James to the ground.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie!" Lily cried.

"Geroff! Geroff!" James yelled, much to everyone's amusement.

"Fine, fine," Violet sighed, "Come on Lily, let James breath," pulling Lily off. Just then Teddy walked in, steaming.

"JAMES! FRED! JIGGLE WIGGLE JIGGLE JIGGLE" Teddy screamed. His robes were hot pink and his skin was a deep maroon with gold hair to accent.

"It stuck," Fred hissed gleefully and it was true the charm was still there, despite his metamorphagus abilities. The Slytherins slowly filed in after him, looking glum. Everyone's hair war maroon or gold and their skins were gold or maroon.

Slowly the hall noticed the colorful kids. Giggles broke out at each of the tables.

"Ja…James did you do this to them?" Lily giggled. James only nodded, smirking.

"Moogle, floogle!" Some Slytherin yelled out. The hall broke out laughing. James leaned over and whispered something in Violet's ear. She nodded and pulled out her wand. With a quick flick of her wand the Slytherins all marched up to the front and started doing a merry jig. Teddy stepped up and started doing a solo dance. Suddenly they stopped, and in sync they said "Marauders Strike Again!" Then they marched back down to their table and sat down. The hall started thundering with more laughter.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATELY," McGonagall's voice boomed through the hall. Everyone fell silent.

Slowly filling with dread, James made his way up to the front of the hall. He knew he was in big trouble when he saw his mother and father's disapproving glares. McGonagall ushered them in to a room off of the Great Hall.

Once the door was firmly closed, James turned to meet his parents' gaze.

"Umm…Hi mom…hi dad. Ho…How are you?" He stuttered out, finally meeting their gazes. All at once they broke out laughing. This confused James a great deal. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" he asked

"Oh hunny, you should have seen your face, it was priceless." Ginny choked out. When they finally calmed down, Ginny finally told him. "Oh hun, I'm gonna be your potions professor and your father is gonna be your Defense professor. We didn't want to tell you, as it would have ruined your train ride. It might be a little weird with your siblings here at first but you'll get used to it." James sighed but agreed. He walked out of the room in a huff.

**-oo0oo-**

Their first class was charms. Professor Bue stalked into the classroom in a bad mood. "Take out your wands. Quick now. Levitate the feathers in front of you with the spell on the board. I want to see where you all are. James smirked and took out his wand. This was just too easy, he thought. After a few seconds, James decided to show everyone how it was done. Looking around the room he spotted the best thing to levitate, Fred. After a few moments, James caught his eye. With a slight nod from Fred, a quick smirk from James, Fred was in the air, zooming around the room, much to his delight. After a second a girl from Hufflepuff noticed Fred.

"Professor, look!" she squeaked and hid under her desk as James made Fred swoop low above her head. Professor Bue looked up with amazement in his eyes. The whole class was speechless. Finally, Bue got the power of words back.

"J-James P-potter is this your doing?" James just nodded and made Fred land on the teacher's desk. "Can you do anything else?"

"Yes professor."

"Healing charms? Sheilds?" Both Fred and James nodded.

"H-how about a patronus?"

Instead of answering, James and Fred yelled out "Expecto Patronum!" from their wands burst forth a great and regal lion and sleek and deadly panther respectively. Around the room murmurs broke forth. Finally Violet who had been quietly sitting in the back with Drake, stood up with a sigh and yelled the incantation. From her wand came a beautiful cheetah stalking up to stand beside the other patronesses. Drake to everyone's surprise stood up too and said the incantation and out came a leopard. No one, not even James, Fred or Violet knew what to say at this new development. Once again, the power of words returned to Professor Bue.

"Come, come, we must go see the headmistress," and with that he ushered the four students out of the room with barely a "class dismissed" thrown over his shoulder. Silently, the small group made their way up to the stone gargoyle. "Snickers" he said and once the statue moved out of the way, they walked up the steps to the office.

"Come in," McGonagall said from behind the door before they even knocked. Slowly they crept in and Professor Bue started in.

"Minnie, you must see what these four first years can do!" he practically squeaked out.

With an apprehensive nod from McGonagall, the children yelled "Expecto Patronum!" and their animals burst forth. Her jaw dropped.

"How long have you been able to do that?" her voice wavered.

"Umm well James, and Violet and I have been able to do it for about three years now, Albus, his little brother two and Lily only since last May. I don't know about Drake though."

"Yeah about three years for me too," Drake muttered. McGonagall nodded.

"And how did you learn to these skills?"

"Weeeeell my Dad got us permission to study before Hogwarts so he and my mum taught me and my cousins all they knew."

"Hey! My parents helped, and Aunt Hermy and Uncle Ron!" Fred huffed. James and Violet just rolled their eyes while Drake looked confused.

Upon noticing this, James explained, "My dad is head auror. It was easy for him to get permission. It didn't hurt that Aunty Hermione was head of the department of mysteries and Uncle Ron is a famous Quidditch player, along with my mom, well before she had me. They wanted us to be prepared for anything, unlike they were when they were kids. I've had my wand for eight years. Everyone in my family has had their wands since they were three…"

He was about to continue when there was a knock on the door. McGonagall called out for whomever it was to enter. The door opened and in walked Harry Potter. "Hello Professor, I was wondering if you knew what class James and Fred were in…" He finally noticed them standing right there. "Oh hey kids, I was wondering if you could help me with a lesson on dueling for my seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins?"

"Sure," James and Fred chorused.

"But only if…" James started.

"…Violet…" Fred continued.

"…and Drake…"

"…can come."

"Sure Violet can come and if you can duel," Harry said turning to Drake. "By the way, I missed the sorting last night. Who are you?"

"Uhh…" Drake started.

"This is Pius Drake Malfoy, Gryffindor," James said, slinging an arm around his shoulders. Harry only looked mildly surprised, but quickly masked it behind a smile.

"Sure, come on Drake." Together the five of them walked down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. To their joy, Teddy was in this class, but everyon's robes, skins, and hair was back to normal.

"Class, this is my son James, niece Violet, nephew Fred and their friend Drake. They may be first years, but they are very advanced and know their ways around the wand." Murmurs broke out in the class, mostly from the Slytherins. Most of the Gryffindors remembered what three of them had done last night and didn't doubt that they had skills. "Now who wants to duel someone?" A slytherin raised his hand. His hair was mud brown and greasy and his face was pointed with overlarge ears.

"And who are you?"

" Dick Nott," James stifled a laugh. "Find something funny wannabe?"

"N-no I j-just love your name…Dick" James was able to get out. Nott growled.

"Bring it on." he spat James narrowed his eyes.

"Oh it's on," Harry motioned the boys up to the space upfront. The boys brought up their wands to their faces and did the most minimal bow possible.

"Three…Two…One…BEGIN!" Harry commanded. Nott cast a spell and James blocked it. James only cast one spell. Nott fell down laughing, not able to get up. "and done. Thank you James. How about another? Teddy, why don't you duel James? You should know all this stuff."

"Yes Uncle Harry," Teddy smiled what he thought was a winning smile. It was actually quite creepy with his yellow teeth. He sauntered up to the front.

"Now bow to your opponent, and begin" They walked three steps away from each other and James bowed, while Teddy stood there glaring. Harry just sighed and waved for them to begin. It started out nasty and could only get worse. Teddy shot at him with a burning hex. James twisted out of the way and shot a jelly legs jinx at him. Teddy dodged, while shooting a paralysis curse. James blocked with a quick shield charm and decided it was time to turn up the heat. He muttered something and Teddy went down, not having enough time to do anything. James smirked.

"Well done James. Class is dismissed. See you next time. Good bye James, Fred, Violet, Drake." Harry undid the curse on Teddy as everyone walked out the room. Teddy bumped into James on his way out, whispering "You'll pay dearly for that,"

**-o0o-**

**A.N. Well until next time dear readers! I hoped you liked! I'll try and update soon. OH! Please check my profile for helping me choose flying lessons, potion lessons or both for my next chapter. Eventually it will all get done but if I do one lesson at a time, it will go longer and will be more exciting.**


End file.
